


Fighting For Control

by meetmebackat221bbakerstreet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, You got issues, upon issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet/pseuds/meetmebackat221bbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a job and it was to get in and out of StarKiller Base in one piece. You were not going to waste time in making friends or getting involved in affairs you shouldn't be. All was going to plan until the day comes you finally come face to face with Kylo Ren.</p><p>After that, nothing is the same and everything you had taught yourself to believe becomes shaken. You begin to care for the young girl, Leanna, who is gifted at languages, such as yourself. You also begin to train with Kylo Ren and realize that if there's anything that he will not take from you, it is your control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For Control

For your entire life, you had been in control. You let people see what they wanted to see and you would say what they wanted to hear. No one got too close for comfort because you liked it that way. In your line of work, it was preferable because too many people died when it came to being in a war. You were right in the middle of one and you were not going to risk having any casualties. 

Working for the First Order wasn't your intention. You were assigned and you could not say no or else it would have resulted in your death. So, you did the logical thing and accepted the offer and you were shipped off to StarKiller base to work. No one would miss you because you made it a point to make sure no one knew you enough to do so. This didn't start because of the First Order, you had been like this for many years. Being alone is something you made yourself get used to.

It wasn't always like that. There was a time when you were surrounded by family and friends and your life was whole and complete. But you were foolish enough to think that could last in a galaxy at war. After everything, you focused on your studies and nothing else. You became a linguistic expert. Specializing in the communication of other civilizations. There was nothing like knowing the things that were being said around you in different languages. Again, you preferred control. You did not like to be in a situation where you could not predict every possible outcome.

When you got to Starkiller Base, you were escorted to your chambers and were given your work schedule. You kept your head down for the most part and only talked to others when you were on the job. The more you stayed invisible, the more chance you were going to make it out alive. You knew the dangers of working for the First Order. You weren't as naive to think that they wouldn't kill you. If you gave them any reason, they would.

Your job was to translate. That's it. You were given a task and you would complete it without consequence. You succeeded for the first month. Until Kylo Ren came back to base. 

You heard people talking in hushed tones about Kylo Ren. Apparently, he was a big deal. He had a temper on him and he would kill you if you made him mad. You didn't like to dwell on gossip so you shrugged it off. You had thought that if he was such a big deal then you would never come into contact with him since he had other important things to attend to. 

The first time you saw him, you were walking back to your chambers and on your way, you saw General Hux and the Captain in her silver Trooper suit, talking to a man dressed in all black with a mask. You knew that this was Kylo Ren by the way you heard people describe him. You intended to pass by without notice, keeping your head straight. 

"Ah, our linguistics expert." said General Hux and stopped you as you were walking past. 

You turned to face him, "General. Captain." 

"This one has been helping us with some translating. The best I've ever seen. She knows many languages. It is quite impressive. This is Kylo Ren, I believe you have not been acquainted." said Hux and gestured his hand towards Kylo Ren.

"I have not. It is a pleasure to meet you." you said, keeping your tone even and face expressionless. The rumors also stated that Kylo Ren could see into your mind if he had the desire. You hoped you looked plain enough that he wouldn't think to look into yours. Having someone in your mind sounded like your worst nightmare. 

Kylo didn't say anything, but nodded his head towards you. You didn't know how, but you knew he was looking at you for longer than necessary. You didn't look away from him as you wanted to show that you were unafraid and didn't have anything to hide. 

And then you felt something. Something in the back of your head. Then it was a stabbing pain. You didn't flinch but Kylo was still starring at you. You knew he was attempting to pry into your mind. You panicked but you knew he wasn't in completely so you pushed back. You imagined pushing him against the wall, as if to throw him out of your mind. Whatever you did, worked because Kylo was no longer starring at you.

"If you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to." said Kylo and he brushed past you, his cloak dramatically billowing behind him.

"He does that often." said Hux, shaking his head. The Captain surprisingly gave a light chuckle and walked away.

"You have become an interest of Kylo. I would be careful." said Hux, after the Captain had walked away. You looked over at him and he was starring at you like he was actually concerned for your well-being.

"I have nothing to offer him. I am nobody." you said.

Hux shook his head, "Anyone can tell from the outside that there is more to you than meets the eye."

With that, Hux walked away, hands behind his back and you stood there, not knowing what to make of this situation. 

You returned to your room and heated up some left overs from the night before, too distracted to make something else. You didn't know why, but the interaction with Kylo really made you worry for the first time at the base. Before, you knew that no one could get to you. But the encounter with Kylo made you unsure. This was a man who specialized in tampering with people's mind. He had ultimate control if he saw into a person's mind. And you were not one to give that up easily.

If you didn't have control, you didn't have anything. You may not be a leader here at the base, but you knew you were respected by the people you worked with because you were the best at it. No one would question you. No one tried to be your friend because you made it clear you did not want any. You were strictly business. 

After you had eaten, you put the dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them and changed out of your uniform. It consists of black pants and a black dress shirt that had your last name printed on it. You also wore boots that made your feet ache so you wiggled them around once they were out of their confined space. You finally let your hair down because it was standard to put it up. 

You finally crawled into your bed and picked up the book you had been reading and tried to forget the events that happened today. You were doing quite well when you heard a knock on your door, forcing you to stop reading. You didn't move right away because you were not sure if you had heard right. No one came to see you. And if they did, it was usually Hux and it was usually told to you beforehand that he was coming to see you. 

After a few moments, there was another, more forceful, knock. This time, you put your book down and headed towards your door and opened it. The very person you were trying to get out of your mind was standing before you: Kylo Ren.

You took a step back but showed no emotion, keeping your guard up. You didn't like the situation enough as it is. You were in your pajamas, a vulnerable state while Kylo was still dressed in all black and had his mask on. 

"Kylo. What is it I can help you with?" you asked.

"May I come in?" he asked, but already started moving forwards so you had no choice but to let him past you. You shut the door and faced him.

"I am here to talk about the stunt you are pulling." he said, as he turned to face you.

Your eyebrows rose up, "Stunt? What are you referring to?"

"Do not play dumb. Earlier when I tried to get into your mind, you shut me out. You are Force Sensitive. So I will only ask one more time, what are you trying to achieve here and how did you manage to get yourself on board?" he asked, more hostile and stepping towards you so you were backed against the wall.

Taking a deep breath, willing yourself to calm down and take control of the situation, "I do not know what you are talking about. Yes, I did feel you try to enter my mind but I didn't want you in there. I don't think that means I'm Force Sensitive."

"You are wrong. Any other person would have not been able to block me out like you did." stated Kylo.

You looked up at Kylo, "Then I did it without knowing I could do it."

Kylo took a step back from you and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. 

"You must be trained." he said.

"Trained?"

"To use the Force. You need a teacher. I can teach you and you can join me." said Kylo.

Your eyes widened, you did not want to do that at all. You were here for a job and that was it. You were going to go home after this and live out the rest of your life without ever having to step foot in the base again. 

Kylo continued "I can show you what it is like to have ultimate power. I can teach you things you never knew you could do. You just have to let me in..." He took a step towards you and raised his hand. Instantly, you felt what you had earlier: an intrusion in your mind. Your defenses were down slightly and you could feel him get closer to your mind then he did before. But you quickly gathered yourself and shut him out.

" _NO._ I do not want you in my mind." you said, keeping your eyes locked with his.

Kylo lowered his hand, "I may not be able to see into your mind, but I can read you just fine without having to. You're used to control. You like having it. You do not wish to have anyone know anything about you."

"What is your point?" you spit at him, growing angry.

He moved his hands to the base of his helmet and you heard a click. He raised the helmet off of his head and you were face to face with Kylo Ren. The man without the mask. He was younger than you expected. He had long, dark hair and a rather large nose. His eyes were brown but they held so much emotion that you began to understand why he wore the mask. There were moles all over his face, and yet you couldn't bring yourself to deny he was attractive.

Kylo dropped his helmet on the floor and walked closer to you until you were inches apart, "Because I can show you what it is like to not be in control. It is a freeing feeling. You have all this control but I know you want to know what it's like to let go. I'll give that to you."

You look into his eyes and you see a look of honesty and affection that you were not expecting to see. You almost believed him. You almost wanted to give up your control and to let him in your mind like no one has before. It would be so easy to do so as well. 

You felt him try again, to enter your mind and you were letting him. You could feel him get closer and closer.... You felt his hand touch your cheek and that's when you slammed the wall up, harder than before. You pushed him away with your hands and sent him stumbling backwards.

You gasped for breath, "I do not want you anywhere near my mind. It is not yours."

There was anger in Kylo's eyes but also something that looked like hurt that confused you. He picked up his helmet off of the floor, "I will get you to change your mind. I will not be so easily dissuaded."  He locked on his helmet and quickly left your chambers, slamming the door behind him.

You were shaking and let out a big breath. You had come so close to letting someone in. Not even someone, Kylo Ren. The most dangerous man in the First Order. You knew he meant it when he said he was going to change your mind. He seemed like a determined man that was not going to easily give up. 

The control you constantly felt shook. But you were not going to give it up. Certainly not for a man who thought he could take whatever he wanted from you. Just because you were Force Sensitive did not mean he could pry into your head.

You didn't exactly know what this meant for you, being Force Sensitive. You didn't know a great deal of the Force, considering you didn't think you ever had it. But you knew you could unlock powers within you and you could not deny that it was not tempting to try to do so. But you did not want the likes of Kylo Ren to teach you. You knew he was nothing but danger. 

Knowing you were going to get the worst sleep in your life, you laid down until your eyes couldn't stay open and you drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

 

You had hoped no one would be starring at you in the lunch room or else you trying to get into people's minds was going to look odd from another person's point of view. After a horrible night of tossing and turing, you told yourself you were going to test of this Force Sensitive theory by trying to get into someone else's mind. You had no idea how to go about it, but from your experience with Kylo the previous day shows that it took concentration. You could do that. Maybe.

At the very end of the lengthy table that sat in your work room, you had digital documents of other languages you were given to translate. But you had already translated them all and you were sitting there to only be pretending to work. You looked around the room to pick a target. 

There was a man about ten years older than you, leaning over the table on the other side talking to a woman. His name was Gregory, you remembered. He had dark skin and wore black pants with a dark green t-shirt that seemed to be a little too tight, considering the muscles bulging out. He was an alright worker, often got too close to the staff there. He was not picky about gender or species and flirted with anything with a heartbeat. You opted out. Even if you had managed to get into his head, you did not want to know what was going on up there.

So your eyes scanned the room a little more, taking in the men, women and everything in between in. Finally, your eyes settled on a girl. Literally, she was the youngest person there. She couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. Like you, she kept to herself mostly and focused on the work. You remember your staff saying that she was one of the Troopers daughters. Apparently, she couldn't take the battle field so they relocated her to the linguistic team.

You could tell she was a little skittish and she often jumped at her name. She was the perfect person to try this on. You straightened out your shoulders and starred at the back of her head. Concentrating. 

Nothing. 

You let out a long breath and slumped in defeat. What made Kylo Ren able to look into others minds? How did you control the Force? If you were Force Sensitive, shouldn't you be able to do it, too? You thought of how you managed to keep Kylo out. You imagined that the mind was something you could perhaps shield. Perhaps you did this already.

So, if the mind was like a wall, you were trying to penetrate this girls walls, mentally speaking. Maybe that is what you had to do. You sat up straight again to do one more attempt. You eyes concentrated on her and you imagined a wall and breaking through it. 

You did it for a solid ten minutes, and just when you were about to give up, you heard something. 

- _if I created a diversion, I could possibly sneak out during the time the Troopers are doing their rotation-_

Your eyes widened as you heard her voice in your mind. Her exact speaking voice, but she wasn't talking aloud. You had to admit, this excited you to know what she was thinking.

_-I might die but honestly it will be better than being trapped here the rest of my life-_

Then you began to worry, it was clear that she was making some sort of escape plan. One does not just walk out of StarKiller base, it just doesn't happen. Especially not the daughter of a Trooper. But if anyone was going to make it out in the galaxy alone, it was a linguistic expert. And you couldn't really blame her wanting to leave, this place wasn't exactly the ideal living spot. If you were dumb enough, you would probably hatch an escape plan, too. 

You knew if she tried to escape, she would die. You needed to reach out to her and fast before she got herself killed. But how do you communicate?

Concentrating once again, you thought to her, _Escaping is not the best idea, kid._

You saw her whirl around and her eyes darted from one of the room to the other. Then her eyes landed on you and she saw your intense stare.

 _You-you can hear me?_ she thought at you.

 _Yes, I would be careful what you think around here. You never know who might be listening._ you replied back to her.

She turned back around in her chair, smart enough to not draw attention to the both of you,  _I hate it here. I want to leave. I don't care if I die. I already feel like I'm in hell._

You mentally snorted,  _I understand, kid. This isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either. But we have to wait it out. People like the ones who run the First Order never win. It doesn't happen._

 _You think so?_ she asked.

 _I know so. Just keep your head up. This will all be over soon. When the Resistance finally comes, they will spare you because you are so young. They know most of us don't have a choice._ you reply.

 _O-okay. Thank you. I'll try. I just feel really lonely here, you know?  No one to talk to..._ her voice trailed off.

 _Well, I can't promise much. I'm better alone but I'll make sure to warn you if I hear about anything going on. What is your name?_ you ask.

 _Leanna. I know a lot about you. You are the best in our field. I didn't know you could telepathically communicate as well._ she said, awe in her voice.

 _Well, neither did I until recently. Alright, Leanna, I'm going to go ahead and go. If there is any trouble, you let me know._ you say, and get up from your chair. You walk past her, and she glances over at you and offers a tentative smile which you return. 

You walk out of the room and your mind reels. You're pretty sure you just broke about a dozen of your own rules. There is not one person on this base you care about but you have just given a young girl hope and she looks up to you. Great. What was supposed to be test run of your abilities turned out to be you making an ally on the Base. 

Second of all, you weren't sure if this was the extent of your abilities. Could you only talk to people telepathically or could you do other things as well? You knew the person you could ask but you had a hell of a lot of pride that you would not give up for the likes of Kylo Ren. You would figure this out on your own.

You took a turn and made a beeline for the research and information room. It was sort of like a digital library that most of the researches on board used for various things. You walked up to one of the screens andtyped in the words: _Force Sensitive._

There was only a single definition: Force Sensitive beings are a threat to the First Order and will be eliminated upon discovery.

Well, that was exceedingly unhelpful. If Force Sensitive people were a threat, then how come Kylo was able to get away with it? You assumed it was because since he was powerful, he didn't want anyone to threaten it. But why would he offer to teach you if they were supposed to kill you?

You left the room with more questions than answers and made your way back to your chambers. Once you walked in, you turned on the light. You were startled to find Kylo Ren,sitting on your couch, helmet in his hands.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" you ask, marching right up to where he sat. He stood up and he towered over you but you willed yourself not to step down.

"I get alerted when anyone researches the word Force. I knew it was you. I thought I would come and drop by to answer any questions you had." he stated.

He didn't look threatening, in fact, he seemed quite serious. It made you uneasy. You did not trust him to not have some kind of ulterior motive behind his words.

"I think I am okay, thanks." you say. 

He tilted his head to the side, "Your stubbornness is just going to make it harder. I am well trained in the Force. I have all the answers you need."

You knew he had all the answers and wanted to ask them, but you were not willing to give up your pride. You did not want to ask for this guys help, no matter how much you needed it.

"I've already learned some things on my own, thanks. I think I can manage." you say.

Kylo did look surprised at this, "Have you been using it without proper training?"

"I used it yesterday without realizing it and now I did it intentionally. I don't get what kind of training is required. It's pretty self-explanatory." you say, rolling your eyes and walking towards your kitchen.

He turned to follow you, "Allowing your pride to get in the way is going to make it worse. The Force is a delicate thing and should not be taken lightly." 

You pulled out a cup from your cabinet, knowing his eyes were following your every move. You wanted to make him think that you weren't worried or that there was something in you that was shaken. You needed to show him that you still had full and complete control.

"Funny, the logs told me that anyone who had anything to do with the Force would be killed. Why am I not dead yet? Taken an interest in me?" you smirk, drinking from your cup.

His eyes narrowed at you, "We do it so the Troopers don't get any funny ideas. Most of them get scared enough to never use their Force abilities. If they do, they die. But, you are not a Trooper. You could be useful."

You set the glass down on your counter, a little too hard, "I do not want to be useful to you. I want to do the job I was assigned to do and leave. That is it. I do not want anything else to do with the Force or anything with the First Order. I was assigned here and I could not refuse."

"The power you could have. The control you could have over others. Isn't that what you want? Don't you crave the control, the upper hand?" he said, taking steps towards you.

"I do not want to control others. I am only concerned with myself." you say, leaning in closer to him.

"So selfish. You only care about yourself." he says, leaning in even closer to you until you could feel his breath.

"It's a cruel universe." you say, your eyes dart to his lips without realizing it. You look back up at his eyes and see his smirk.

He had caught you at a weak moment and you curse yourself for it. 

All of a sudden, you feel his warmth disappear and he takes several steps back from you, "You can tell yourself whatever it is you want. I am used to getting what I want. I will find a way to make you see sense."

"You will be waiting for the rest of your life." you spit out, glaring hard at him.

He only laughs and puts his helmet back on and walks out of your chambers. Leaving you alone. 

You let out a huge breath you had no idea you were holding. You abandoned your glass of water and went to go change into your pajamas and get into bed.

"Stupid fucking Kylo Ren." you curse under your breath as you pull off your pants. 

"Look at me, I'm Kylo Great Hair, let me dramatically take off my helmet in attempts to woo you. I will teach you the ways and have you swooning in two seconds." you continue, laughing to yourself at your impression of him.

You climb into bed and you try not to think about how the fact that in that moment, even if only for an instant, you wanted to kiss him. 

* * *

 

The next few days passed by uneventfully. There were no surprise visits from Kylo. You didn't know if you were annoyed or relieved. You hadn't tried to practice your Force abilities because you tried to get it off of your mind and actually concentrate on your work. Maybe Kylo has forgotten about it, too. Maybe he realized that there is no point in trying to train someone who didn't want to be trained and has moved on doing whatever it is he does for the First Order.

One could dream, you supposed.

It was just another normal day, everyone was busy at work and trying to keep up with the influx of things that needed to be done within a certain amount of time. No one really had time for idle chit-chat, which you were glad about. You glanced up and saw Leanna bent over her screen, eyebrows knitted in concentration. You hadn't talked that much since the last time. Mostly you just checked in every day and made sure she still had no plans to escape. 

She assured you that she didn't but you were still worried she was going to try to pull something last minute. And that bugged you, considering you were not the type to care about others. But you realized you were slowly beginning to take her under your wing. She even would call you over to her screen sometimes and ask you about different languages she wasn't quite an expert on. 

Leanna was very bright and a quick study. You knew that she would have excelled in the linguistic field had she not been confined to just translating for the First Order. You told her she was extremely talented and her whole face lit up like she had just gotten the best gift ever. You stomach twisted in knots because you realized you were screwed. 

The day was almost over when someone broke through the doors and your head snapped up to see ten Troopers marching in. Your eyes widened as they made their way over to Leanna. She looked at you with a frightened and confused look that you could only return as they hoisted her up.

"Wait, no. Stop! What did I do?! Please!" she cried as they dragged her through the doors. Your heart was pumping fast and you had no idea what to do.

They left as soon as they came. Everyone starred around at each other but one by one they got back to work. But you couldn't. Pushing your chair back, you marched outside. You couldn't help put notice the man you contemplated getting into the mind of, starring at you intently as you walked. However, your brushed it off. 

You began to fast walk, not really knowing where you were going but realizing you had to do something. It took you three seconds to think of it.

_ KYLO. I KNOW YOU CAN FUCKING HEAR ME. WHERE ARE YOU? _   you screamed at him. You had no idea how you knew to do this or how you knew it was working, but you just knew it was. You felt an energy flow in and around you like never before. Your hands were trembling and you could feel yourself sweating.

_ I swear to god if you do not meet me in front of my room within the next two minutes I will burn this place to the ground. Do not think that I will not find a way because I will. _  you said, more calm but you still had anger in your tone. 

Just as you rounded the corner before your room, you saw him. He was talking towards you with as much ferocity as you had at the moment. He still had his helmet on because he was still in the main hallways.

"Where is she?" you practically yell.

"To whom are you referring?" he said in a condescending manner that made you want to punch him where it really hurt.

"Do not play dumb with me. You know who." you say.

"I suggest you follow me, if you want to see Leanna again." he says, and quickly turns on his heel and marches away from you. 

A little shocked, you begin to jog to catch up to him, "I swear on everything I am, if you hurt her..."

"I thought you didn't care about anyone else." he spat at you, head still starring straight.

You bite your tongue hard enough to draw blood. He had you. He found a weakness and now he was going to use it against you. All you could do was follow him. So you did.

He let you through the halls in a tense silence. Troopers dodged you both on the way there. You couldn't imagine what this looked like to others. Kylo Ren and the linguistic expert, fuming in anger, marching down the halls. 

You reached a room and he entered in a code and the doors slid open. Right away, you saw Leanna. She was tied up in a chair, crying. She looked even younger than she really was. Your heart broke at the site. She was behind a one way mirror, so only you could see her but she could not see you or Kylo.

"Release her." you say.

"She is being questioned. She has plans to escape. Do you know anything of that?" asked Kylo, walking closer to you.

"She is not going to. I talked her out of it." you say.

"You will need to elaborate if you want to save her from an awful death." he said.

Your anger flared up and you turned to face him, "After I found out I had the Force, I tried to get into people's mind. She was the first one I tried and I succeeded. I heard her talk about her plans for escape. I quickly talked her out of it. That's the end of it." 

"You were not trying to assist her?" he asks.

"I am not an idiot. Of course I wasn't. How did you even find out about her?" you ask.

"There is a man who works with you. He says you two have been getting closer the past couple days. I found it... odd. Seeing as you were so insistent in being someone who had no interest in others." he says, clearly trying to get something out of you. Your mind instantly floated to the one you was starring at you when you left the work room but you didn't dwell on it at the moment. 

"What it is you want, Kylo?" you ask, fuming.

"I want you to train with me. To... Let go, if you will. Once you give in to your power, things will become clear. I see your potential." he says, coming even more closer to you.

You turn you back to him and face Leanna. She wasn't crying anymore but you could see her face was covered in dried tears and her eyes red from crying. You couldn't let this girl suffer, not at your hand. She was just a kid who had no idea what she was doing. It wasn't her fault. 

"If I agree, will you let her go?" you ask, knowing this was something like blackmail.

"Yes." he replies, simple. To the point.

"Then I will train with you." you say, your eyes still never leaving Leanna's. 

"Excellent." he said, victory evident in his voice. He walked to your side and pushes a button, "You may release her. These were false charges." 

There was a Trooper hiding in the corner whom you didn't see at first and came beside Leanna and undid her restraints. Her eyes were wide with shock and she got up from the chair hesitantly. The door buzzed and it opened. Out came a crying Leanna, straight into your arms. You held her tightly and never felt more relieved in your life.

"We shall begin tomorrow." says Kylo and leaves you and Leanna alone.  


"What does he mean? What happened?" asks Leanna as she pulls away from you, her eyes full of worry.

You smooth down her hair, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I know you must be exhausted. You should go back to your rooms and-"

"Wait! Can I... Stay with you tonight? I just don't want be alone" she says, looking down.

You were hesitant but figured it was your fault in the first place that she was there, "Of course. Wouldn't your parents worry though?"   


Leanna gave out a bitter laugh, "My father is a Trooper, through and through. He is disappointed in me that I couldn't be one. He pretends I don't exist. As for my mother, she was executed when I was ten for trying to escape with me. They sparred me because I will still young enough to be brainwashed. Obviously, me being a Trooper didn't work out but I convinced them that I still wanted to be with the Order because I was too scared to see what they would do with me. So, they had me put into the linguistic team because I was good with languages when I went through schooling here."

"I didn't know they had schools here." was all you managed to get out.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing like a normal school. It's mostly brainwashing. But they need their people to be educated and smart. So, you learned pretty much everything. Everyone is trained to be a Trooper at first but of course, not everyone is going to be good at it. The rejected ones end up in different units doing different things." she explains.

You nod your head in understanding, "Well, it has been a trying day. Let's go back to my chambers and I'll cook you something to eat."

Leanna nods her head and begins to follow you back to your chambers. You have never had company, besides the impromptu visit from Kylo Ren, so you're not sure what it's going to be like to have a 'friend' over.

Once you get to your chambers, you lead her into the kitchen and tell her to sit down and you get her a glass of water. You then begin rummaging in your freezer, pulling out a frozen chicken and putting it into the oven. You then take out rice from your cupboard and begin to boil the water for that as well. This type of cooking really isn't practiced anymore, but you find it relaxing to do so you often spend a little more money in the authentic food that doesn't come already made. 

After about twenty minutes of cooking and Leanna starring at you in silence, you make her and yourself a plate of food and set it in front of her, "Well, I didn't have much but there you go." 

She looks up and smiles at you, "Thank you. I appreciate it. My mom used to cook like the old ways, too. I loved watching her."

You nod, "It calms me and fills in the extra time." 

You eat in silence for a few minutes until she speaks up once more, "You don't have any pictures."

You stop eating for a moment and look around your chambers, "I suppose I don't."

"Do you not have family? Friends?" she asks.

"I... No. No one." you say.

She looks at you, but not in a pity way. Just in a curious way. Like she is trying to figure you out. 

"I guess it isn't that uncommon around here. The only picture that is in my chambers with my dad is a picture of him and my mom." she says.

"Yeah. I don't have any pictures left. So." you shrug.

"If I may ask, what happened?" 

You look at her for a moment and weigh pros and cons. You have never opened up to anyone since then and you never planned to again. But you thought how it might be nice to have someone to talk to again. To confine in. It could blow up in your face but honestly, you were having one hell of a week. So, you decided to tell her.

"I lived in a small planet. I had a family. I was raised by my two moms. I had an older sister. Our community was tight knit and everyone knew everyone and looked out for each other. We all loved each other, very much. My moms were the most selfless, hardworking people that I have ever known. They made mine and my sisters life a happy one." you say, you smile at the memories of your family.

Leanna smiles at you, urging you to continue. You take a deep breath, "One day, I was out flying. My sister and I made it our mission to fix up this space craft we found in a junkyard and we managed to get it up in the air and we were able to fly it out to space. Our moms weren't overly crazy about it, but they were proud of us for doing it. I went out flying that day, just by myself, to get some things off of my mind. I didn't stray too far from the planet. I was gone maybe four, five hours at most. Not unusual for me. I... didn't see the spacecraft because I was flying in the other direction. By the time I came home, there was a giant space craft parked near my town and fires were everywhere, people were screaming. It was just raiders. People who liked to ransack tiny planets and take everything and leave. I didn't land, I flew over my house and saw the whole thing up in flames. I knew. I knew they were all dead. I could feel it. So, I turned around and I left. I never went back." 

You sit back in your chair and take a deep breath. Tears threatening to spill out but you were trying to blink them away. Leanna reached across the table and grabbed your hand and squeezed it, "I am very sorry. No one should have to go through that. What did you do after?"

You squeezed her hand back, "I went to a different planet and acclimated myself there. I studied linguistics. Next thing you know, I'm being sent here to work for the First Order. Not my decision. I never allowed myself to become close to anyone else. I didn't want to risk it. But now..."

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. Why were you there with Kylo Ren? How did you get me out?" she asked.

"They found out about your plan to escape somehow. They said someone from our team told him that he saw us being friendly with each other recently." you say. 

"But that doesn't explain why he let me go. Or, why he even let you go if he thought we were planning to escape together." she said, a confused look on her face. You sighed and cursed her for being smart.  


"It's... Complicated. You know Kylo Ren can do... things?" you say.

She nods, "I have heard he has the Force."

"So you've heard of the Force?" you ask.

"Yes. I don't think I'm supposed to. But my mother, she knew about it. She told me it's all around us. Some people were just more in tune with it. I had a feeling Kylo had it when I saw him strangle a person without even touching him." she says, shuddering at the memory.

"Correct. Well, uh, the reason why I was able to communicate with you is because I am Force Sensitive." you say, looking down.  


"No way," Leanna's eyes widened, "So Force Sensitive people can read minds?"

"It seems so. Once he knew I had it, he wanted to train me. I refused. He used you to make me say yes to the training." you say.

Leanna's face suddenly dropped and she got up and began pacing the kitchen, "This is all my fault. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you involved. If there is anything I can do... I can go to Kylo and tell him you had nothing to do with it.I can..."

You get up quickly and stop Leanna from pacing by putting your hands on her shoulders, "Leanna, it is not your fault. If anything, this would have never happened if I didn't try to get into your mind. I do not blame you for anything. I can handle Kylo. I am not scared of him. He'll train me and then I'll get you and I out of here somehow, okay?"

"But... but what if he convinces you to join him?" 

"If I start to act that way, you have permission to smack me against the head to make me snap out of it. I won't let it happen." you say.

She nods her head and her lips curve into a nervous smile. You smile back at her, "Come on. It has been a long day. You can stay the night. My bed is big enough for the both of us. Tomorrow, I start my training. Might as well be well rested for it."

She yawns as if on cue and follows you to your bedroom. You show her where the bathroom is and give her a change of clothes and you change your as well. Once she is out, you go in and brush your teeth and wash your face.

If you were sure of anything, it's that you now had someone you cared for. You didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. And you were going to have to deal with that somehow. You needed to protect her from Kylo Ren. 

What made matters worse is that you didn't even know if you wanted to protect yourself from Kylo. You hated him but you were drawn to him and the things you could learn. 

But you made Leanna a promise to help her escape StarKiller base and you were going to figure it out, one way or another.

By the time you were done, Leanna was already fast asleep. You smiled at her sleeping figure and climbed into bed as well. You turned off the light and your eyes instantly fell shut, into a deep sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a one shot and now it's this. lord help me.


End file.
